I'll Be Your Everything
by iilove.brucas
Summary: What if Lucas never chose Peyton, but instead he chose Brooke, to go with him in Las Vegas? Will Brooke and Lucas finally be together without others interrupting with their lives? MAJOR BRUCAS! hope you like it:D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first one tree hill fanfiction so please read and review. And also its a major Brucas since im a big fan : ). Hope you guys like it. THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 1**

Lucas woke up feeling tired. He had a wonderful night with the woman in his arms. Last night, he asked Brooke to marry him and felt like he was the happiest man alive. Lucas was really glad that she had showed up when he asked her to come to Las Vegas with him. After five years of being apart, Lucas and Brooke have found each other again and this time, it's going to last forever.

Lucas looked at Brooke while she was still asleep. She looked really beautiful. As Lucas looked at her, he started to think about all the things he has done to her in high school. He hated himself for hurting her and he hasn't forgiven himself for it. When it comes to Brooke, Lucas doesn't regret anything; however, he regrets hurting her, letting her go and going after Peyton. He never fought for her hard enough. Lucas just gave up too quickly and this made him feel like a failure. The truth is Lucas never loved Peyton. He felt like he had to be with her to get over Brooke but it never worked. When he proposed to Peyton at the hotel, he had one reason why he did it and that was because he found out that Brooke had a guy in her life. Lucas was sad that it wasn't him. He was really jealous and pissed off. He thought proposing to Peyton would probably get her attention and was hoping she would realize she loved him and leave her new boyfriend but he was wrong.

After he broke things off with Peyton, Haley had called him one night, telling him that Brooke and the "new boyfriend" were just rumours. It brought him the biggest smile on his face, knowing that he had the chance to be with her. So when he had a book signing in New York, he planned to visit her. He has never been so nervous in his life. He was kind of worried that he will upset her and hate to mess things up. There was nothing else he could do except see her. If he wanted to be with her, taking a risk to see her was the first step.

When he had gone to see her, she was busy. Lucas couldn't get mad; after all she was a famous fashion designer. After seeing her so stressed out, he decided to see her on her next fashion show. When he first saw her again, she looked more beautiful than ever. He was so glad she was happy with her life but knowing that he wasn't part of it, really made him sad and feel so guilty, but he also wondered how life would be like if Brooke and him had the chance to be together again and build a family. He couldn't help but watch her beautiful smile and he really missed her cute dimples.

---- Flashback ----

"Lucas Eugene Scott," said Brooke, giving him a smile.

"Brooke Penelope Davis. What did I say about saying my middle name in public?" he said, smiling back at her.

As she got closer, she held out her arms, giving him a tight hug. Lucas always loved hugging Brooke. He never complained every time she wanted a hug from him because she fits perfectly in his arms.

"I missed you, Brooke," he said still hugging her.

"I missed you, too. How are you?" she said as she pulled back.

"I've been good. I have been busy with my book signing and I wanted to relax and come see you."

"Congratulations on your book by the way. You've always wanted to be a writer and now you're a best selling author. I'm glad to see you. I haven't seen you or Peyton for a long time now. How come she's not here with you?"

"I guess Haley didn't tell you. Peyton and I broke up two weeks ago."

Brooke gasped, "Oh I'm sorry, Lucas. What happened?"

"Don't be sorry. I proposed to her, but she said no," he said.

"You guys will work it out. Both of you are meant to be."

Lucas hated when people told him Peyton and him are meant to be together because that's not how he felt. When Brooke says it, he wished she was referring to him and her. But he knows Brooke and him are destined to be together.

"To tell you the truth, I really never loved Peyton. I considered her more as a friend that a girlfriend. The only reason why I asked her to marry me was because I found out something that really pissed me off and I guess proposing to her was a way for me to get attention. I realized what I did and I'm sorry about it but I'm really glad that we're over because I hated being in that relationship."

"You looked happy with her though. Everyone saw it and they even said you guys are meant to be together."

"That was the problem. I wasn't following and listening to what my heart wanted me to do and instead I followed what everyone said. So when you pushed me into being with Peyton, I went for it. I was really upset that you have given up on us, so I chose to be with Peyton even though I didn't love her. Brooke, I really regret being with Peyton. If I had the chance to change that, I would do anything to be with you again," he said, trying to hold her hands but she refused.

"Lucas…don't. I'm sorry. I can't do this right now. I got to go," she said and started to walk away."

"I love you pretty girl," he said but she didn't look back or say anything. He had let her go again.

---- End Flashback ----


	2. Chapter 2 My Everything

**Author's Note:  
Sorry for the late update. I just finished my exams thursday and i've been busy with xmas shopping. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. : ) **

"Good morning handsome. What's with the brooding face?" she questioned smiling at Lucas.

"Good morning, pretty girl," he said as he kissed her on the lips, "and I was just thinking."

"It better be about me."

"It definitely was about you. You're the only person I think about"

"Oh really? Was it kinky?" she asked with a flirtatious smile as she positioned herself on his lap.

"I'm afraid not. I was just thinking back to the day I came to see you in New York," he said, brushing his thumbs along her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Lucas" was all she said as tears ran down her cheeks.

As Lucas wiped them away, he said "For what baby?"

"For walking out on you. On us. We could've gone along way with our relationship but stupid me I ran away from you so I wouldn't get hurt. I loved you and I still do even though I hadn't said it that day."

"Babe, you're not stupid. The only thing that matters now is that we're together now, and we're finally engaged. I understand why you ran away again. I hurt you so many times and I'm an ass for doing that. Your deserve better and I promise you for the rest of our lives together, I won't hurt you again. I love you babe." Lucas said embracing her into a hug and kissing her lips.

"I love you, too," she said kissing him back, "Can we stay here for the rest of our lives?"

"Brooke as much as I love to, our family and friends are in Tree Hill. Besides, we don't have to leave now. We just got here yesterday."

"I know, but when we go back, there's going to be more drama with you know who. I mean she's still in love with you and she's probably going to hate me for stealing you. I don't want that to happen."

"You make it sound like you're the bad guy, Brooke" Luke said laughing, "By the way, you didn't take me away from her. We aren't even together so she has no reason to say that. Even though she still loves me, it doesn't mean I feel the same way. Peyton and I have been over a long time and she has to accept that."

"I don't want our friendship to end though."

Lucas stared at her and smiled, "And that's one of the reasons why I love you."

"Why?"

"Because you care about other people so much even though they don't deserve any sympathy from you, but sometimes you got to think about yourself once in awhile. You're not having second thoughts about us, are you?"

"No I don't regret anything. I'm definitely sure I want to marry you," she replied, giving him a peck on the lips, "I don't want her taking you away from me."

When she said that, Lucas felt like the worst guy ever. It made him realize how stupid he was for choosing Peyton back in senior year. Brooke deserves to be happy and Lucas will do everything to make her happy and nothing is going to stop him.

"If she is a good friend, then she would let you be happy with me. I know how much you care about her and how important your friendship is, but has she ever done anything for you? All those years in high school, you were always helping her, trying to make her happy, but has she done the same for you?"

It made Brooke think. She loves Peyton, but thinking about all the stuff they've been through, Brooke was always comforting Peyton and giving up Lucas to make her happy. So this time, it was her turn to do something to make herself happy if Peyton wasn't going to do it.

"You're right. It's time for me to think about myself and do what I want to do," she said proudly.

Lucas smiled, cupped her cheeks and kissed her. "That's my pretty girl."

He was really glad she was happy, "Now let's forget about her. Today is supposed to be about us, celebrating our engagement. We should go out and go shopping, if that's what you want to do?"

"Would you really come with me? I know how much you hate shopping. I understand if you don't want to, besides we can do other things, after all we are here in Vegas."

"Of course I would come with you. I know how much you wanted to shop here and maybe you can help me pick out new clothes. I need new wardrobe," Lucas said laughing.

"You are the best fiancée ever," she said excitedly, "and if you're lucky, maybe I can model for you in a lot of hot lingerie."

"This day couldn't get any better. I was thinking we should out o dinner tonight. Then maybe afterwards you can wear your lingerie ad see how it looks. If I get horny, we can have hot passionate sex. How does that sound?" Lucas asked, kissing Brooke on the lips.

She smiled and cupped his cheeks, "Sounds perfect, babe."

Brooke then placed her head back on his chest, his arms wrapped around her. They stayed in the same spot, thinking about each other.

Finally, she broke the silence and said, "I love you, Broody."

Lucas looked into her hazel eyes and replied, "I love you too, Cheery" kissing her hard, "You're **my everything**." And then they drifted back to sleep.

* * *

**So what did you think guys?**


	3. Chapter 3 The Bet

**Author's Note**

** Hey everyone, sorry it's been awhile since i updated. I've been busy with school so i haven't had time to type anything. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter. :)**

Chapter 3 - The Bet

**Lucas's POV**

It was almost two weeks since Brooke and I have been in Vegas. It has been great so far and getting away from all the drama in Tree Hill is what we needed. Spending more time with Brooke has made me fall in love with her even more because I have realized how much I've missed her since the last time I held and kissed her. We have so much to make up for and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with her.

"Babe, you still look gorgeous without putting make-up on," I told her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and watching her apply make-up. Then I started kissing her neck, making her lose focus.

"Luke, as much as I love you kissing my neck, we won't go anywhere if you keep doing that."

"Then we could just stay here. I don't have a problem staying here with you, making love. You know how horny I get when I'm around you" I stated

She then started laughing finishing up her make-up. "It's kind of obvious, but I think you look sexy when you want to make love to me. But like you said, I would like to go shopping with you." She started to leave the room, taking her purse. "I'm ready now. The earlier we go, the faster we get back. You might be lucky before we go to dinner," she smiled, winking at me.

XOXOXOXOXO

I was tired after two hours of walking around at the mall, watching and waiting for Brooke while she tried some clothes. I'm not complaining though. I love watching Brooke get so excited when she goes shopping. It makes me happy to see her smiling and doing what she loves to do.

"Babe, do you want to go eat now?" Brooke asked, "You look bored and I don't want you to wait anymore if you're getting tired."

No I just made her feel guilty. "Pretty girl, if you still want to shop a bit longer, we can. Just don't worry about me. I do enjoy watching you trying out those sexy lingerie." I replied, winking at her, "I want you to have fun while we're here."

She suddenly moved closer to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, as I put my arms around her tiny waist. I reached down to her level and kissed her passionately on the lips. I didn't care if people were watching us. I'm not ashamed of Brooke, so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Thank you, Luke, but I'm kind of hungry. So can we go now?"

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded "Okay then, let's go." I said, as we intertwined our fingers and started heading out of the mall.

XOXOXOXOXO

**Back in Tree Hill**

"Have they picked up their cell phones yet, Hales?" Nathan asked his wife.

Haley shook her head, "I give up. They're probably doing fine."

"Yea you're right. But what do you think they're doing right now?"

"Who knows. Besides they're Brooke and Lucas. They're probably having sex." Haley replied, laughing.

Nathan gave her a nervous look. "Hales, that's my brother we're talking about. I didn't need to know that."

"Do you think they have come to their senses and realize they still love each other?"

"I disagree. Lucas is probably telling Brooke that he's still madly in love with her and she's most likely yelling at him right now." Nathan laughed at his idea. Every time Brooke and Lucas talk about their past, which Lucas always brings up, she would always tells him to forget about it and as always, Lucas wouldn't drop the subject until they figure everything out. Then Brooke would end up yelling at him.

"Want to bet? I say when they get back, they're back together."

"Fine, I say that they aren't together. Loser has to cook and clean for a week."

Haley disagreed and giggled, "Nathan, I clean and cook most of the time. That's not fair."

"Okay, I'm sorry babe. Winner gets $200."

"Deal," Haley agreed, shaking his hand.

Then a little blond haired boy appeared in the living room. "Momma? When are Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas coming back?" he asked curiously.

"To tell you the truth buddy, I don't know. Hopefully they'll come home soon with lots and lots of present for you." Haley said truthfully.

"I hope so, too, Momma. Can you call Aunt Brooke and Uncle Lucas to tell them I miss them very much?"

Nathan knew that Haley didn't want to upset Jamie. So he answered for his wife. "We tried buddy, but I guess they're really busy. Why don't you make them a card, huh? So when they get back, you can give it to them to show how much you love and miss them?"

Jamie wasn't satisfied with the answer. "Okay daddy, but if Aunt Brooke calls, can you tell her to get me a present?"

"Of course, J-Luke," he said as Jamie started to head to his bedroom.

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Surprise

**Chapter 4 The Surprise**

It's been a week since we arrived in Las Vegas and tonight was our last night. We have booked an early flight for tomorrow morning, so I wanted to do something special for Brooke. My plan was to give Brooke some time to go on a spa. I noticed she hasn't been to a spa yet since we arrived here, so I booked an appointment for her, half an hour away from our hotel. While she's gone it will give me time to get things ready before dinner.

"So what are you going to do while I'm gone?" she asked as she sat on my lap. "Maybe you can come with me."

I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist and replied, "I would love to babe, but I'm tires and it will give me some time to continue writing and I'll probably call Nate and Haley."

She sighs, "Alright,, maybe I do need time alone and think about what I'm going to say to Peyton once we get back to Tree Hill." She looked at me and smiled sadly.

I tucked her hair behind her ears and cupped her cheeks with both of my hands. "Pretty girl, don't stress too much on it okay? Everything is going to be fine. Trust me." I said as I kissed her on the lips.

"I do trust you Luke. Maybe I should get going. Tell the Scott family I miss them and I can't wait to see them," she said excitedly, getting off my lap to grab her purse and headed to the door.

"Enjoy it okay?" I said, getting up to walk closer to her. "I love you," I said, kissing her passionately.

"I love you, too" she replied, giving me another kiss and I embraced her into a hug.

Once Brooke left, I had to go out and buy candles, food, and roses. I wanted to fill the rooms with scented candles and make her favourite, Linguine pasta with shrimp and lemon sauce. When Brooke lived with my mom and I back in Senior Year, my mom would always cook for us and Brooke loved her Linguine pasta with shrimp. She loved it so much that she had to eat half of mine. I didn't mind though. I thought it was cute. My mom hadn't made them in awhile now since she's been travelling with Lily and Andy. So I asked my mom for the recipe, so I can make an attempt to make it for Brooke.

Once I got home from the grocery store, I started placing the candles everywhere in the room. I also started preparing the food. Once it was ready, I placed them on the table and started lighting the candles. Then my pocket started to vibrate and it was Haley.

"Hey, Hales" I greeted her.

"Hi buddy. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just making dinner."

"For you and_ BROOKE_?" Haley asked, emphasizing Brooke's name.

"Yes Hales. Is that a problem?"

"Nope, not at all. I mean you just want to have a nice dinner with a _friend_, right?"

"Sure, whatever you say."

Haley couldn't wait anymore. She wanted to know whether they were together or not. She had to win the bet and beside she has always been on the Brucas side and the sight of seeing her two best friends together made her really happy. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

I knew what she was talking about, but still asked her what she meant. "Tell you what?" I said laughing.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Are you and Brooke together or not?"

I thought about waiting to tell her, Nathan and Jamie, but knowing Hailey, she will not stop asking until I tell her. So I decided I might as well, since she is my best friend. "Yes Haley, we are together. We're engaged actually." I said, showing a big smile on my face.

"Really? Oh Luke I'm so happy for you guys. I knew you guys were going to work out." Haley said excitedly.

I couldn't stop smiling. "Thanks Hales. I'm really happy with her and I wouldn't change anything."

"Where's Brooke? I want to congratulate her."

I looked at the time to see when Brooke might be coming back. "She's out right now. I wanted to surprise her with dinner and so I booked her an appointment at the spa. She's probably going to be home in half an hour."

"Well I'll just congratulate her later then." Haley said as she smiled

"Anyways, where are Nate and Jamie?" I asked changing the subject.

"They're outside, playing basketball. Jamie misses you and Brooke a lot and he can't wait to see you tomorrow."

"We miss him, too. Brooke bought him so much stuff."

Haley smiled. "Well she didn't have to do that."

"I tried telling her to just buy him one or two things, but she kept seeing things he might like. So she couldn't do anything else but to purchase them." I said, laughing, remembering Brooke's excitement when they were at the toy store.

"I'll thank her when you guys get back. I wonder how spoiled your kids are going to be." Haley said laughing on the other end and smiled

I couldn't wait to start a family with Brooke, but we haven't talked about it since she lost Angie. I didn't want to pressure her and upset her when bringing out the topic of kids after losing her almost two weeks ago.

"Well Hales, I gotta go. Brooke will be home any minute now." I told her.

"Alright, see you when you get back. Enjoy the night with Brooke and tell her we love her and miss her."

"I'll definitely will, Hales. Bye, we'll see you tomorrow." I said hanging up. Then I heard her trying to open the door and I closed the lights.

Once Brooke opened the door, she looked around with her mouth wide open. She looked around and candles were everywhere, flower petals were scattered on the bed, and the food was neatly placed on the table. I didn't know whether she was happy, shocked, speechless, or disappointed because she just stood there without moving and not even saying a word.

Once I knew it was time to speak, I said, "I don't even get a hug and a kiss?" I smiled.

"Luke it's….beautiful. Thank you." She said, as she jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me passionately.

"Much better and you are very welcome, baby girl." I kissed her once more. "I tried my best and I hope you like dinner" I pointed at the table where the food was placed. I led her towards the table and pulled out her chair for her.

"Linguine pasta with shrimp and lemon sauce. Babe, you remembered my favourite?"

I smiled at her and reached out for her hand across the table. "Of course I do. That's why I attempted to make it just for you."

"I love you, Luke" she said as she smiled

"I love you, too" I replied back. "Now eat up. I have a surprise for you."

She dropped her fork and looked at me. "There's more to this? Luke, this is already enough."

"Yea well you deserve everything Brooke and I want to make you happy."

It looked like she was going to tear up. "You do make me happy, Luke." Brooke sat up from her chair and reached for me across the table and kissed me lightly on the lips. "By the way thanks for the spa. It was very relaxing. You missed out on a great opportunity to go on spa with Brooke Davis."

I laughed at her comment."Yea, well I have the rest of my life to go with her." I said, winking at her.

_TBC..._

**Please Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5 The Ring

**Author's Note**

Hi guys, Sorry it took me over 2 years to update. I just didn't have time to write and update after coming home from a very stressful job but now that I have quit that job and found a less stressful one, I have more time now . Hopefully, I can update as much as possible. I'm sorry if this is a crappy chapter but I tried my best to write a good one for you guys. I hope some or all of you (even better ) enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters

Chapter 5 The Ring

**Lucas' POV**

Once we were done with dinner, I led her to the bed and sat her on the edge. I sat down beside her and touched the small box inside my pocket.

"I have something for you."

"Luke, everything you've done today is already enough."

"I know but if you still want to be engaged to me then I have to give you this," I told her, showing her the velvet box and opened it.

"Babe, it's beautiful," she said, as she continued to admire the diamond ring. "This looks familiar, Luke"

"It was the ring Keith gave to my mom. I was talking to her a few weeks ago and somehow she found out I still love you. So she brought up the topic of marriage and she told me she really loved you. I then told her I wanted to marry you someday. Even though, we weren't together, I still had faith in us. My mom kept telling me to never give up on you and if I did, then I would've been a dead me," we both laughed and I continued "and she was right, I don't ever want to give up. I will continue to fight for us no matter what happens. So my mom wanted me to have the ring Keith gave her so I can give it to you. She didn't want anyone else wearing the ring except you. I didn't want to accept it at first because it's special to her. She asked me if you were special to me and I said 'of course'"

_**Flashback **_

_I lay on my bed thinking whether I should tell Brooke how I feel about her. That's all I've been doing the whole day. I also thought about calling her but thinking what her reacting would be, kept me from dialing the phone. As I got up to grab my laptop from my desk, the phone rang. It was my mom._

"_Hi mom," I greeted her taking my laptop back to my bed. _

"_Hi Lucas! How are you?" She said excitedly._

"_I'm good mom, just been busy with my next book. How are Lily and Andy?"_

"_They're doing great. Lily misses you and all she talks about is seeing you next month." _

_I miss my sister, too. It's great that she gets to travel around the world at a young age but I do miss seeing her grow up. _

"_I miss her, too. Where is she?"_

"_She's playing basketball with Andy?" she replied_

"_Ohhh basketball huh? I'm telling you ma, she's going to be a great basketball player."_

_My mom laughed on the other end and said, "If that's what she wants, then I'll support her decisions like I supported yours. I just want you both to be happy. Anyway, how's coaching?" Still waiting for an answer, she asked "Luke are you still there?"_

"_What?" I said as I focused back on my mom on the phone._

"_I asked you how coaching is going for you."_

_This time I replied, "Oh, it's great."_

"_Okay Luke, who's the girl?"_

"_Ma, what are you talking about? It's nobody. My third book is just stressing me out."_

"_Don't lie to me. You're my son. I can sense when you have feelings for a girl. Now who is it?" She asked but continued without letting me answer. "It's Brooke isn't it?" _

_She knows me too well and I replied, stuttering. "How d-d-did… you know?" _

"_Oh Lucas, don't be surprised that I know. You've been over with the whole Lindsay situation and you've been over Peyton for awhile now and I heard you and Brooke have been hanging out a lot lately. I knew you haven't gotten over her Luke. Have you told her yet?" _

"_Not really. It's just that I don't know if she has feelings for me. I mean it has been almost five years since the last time we were together. If I tell her and she doesn't love me the way I love her, I'm afraid that it will ruin our friendship."_

_Ever since I realized my feelings for Brooke, I have tried to ignore all the feelings I was having because if I can't have her as my girlfriend than being her friend was good enough, even if I want her more than just a friend. It's better than nothing, right? _

"_Luke, to be honest, you did hurt her pretty bad so many times. She's scared to trust any guys. I've talked to her on the phones a few times."_

"_Wait, since when do you talk to her on the phone?" I said shockingly._

"_We call each other just to hear how things are going. Listen Luke, Brooke has been hurt by so many people, including her parents. But when I talked to her a few weeks ago, she told me how much you've been helping her. I know she loves you Lucas. Remember what she said to you back in high school? 'People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end.' Make her believe that because that's what she wants. If you love her so much, give everything to make her happy because that girl is a wonderful woman who deserves everything."_

_My mom was right. Brooke does deserve to be happy and I want to be the one to make her happy. I've been so caught up with other people's happiness but I didn't include Brooke. Maybe because taking care of Angie made her life good. But people did take advantage of her and I felt like I was one of them. There's her mom who just wants Brooke's clothing line, and Owen who left just because he didn't like the idea of her being Angie's guardian. _

_My mom continued, "You know when Keith died, I didn't know what to do with my engagement ring. But then I decide that I would give it to you when you're ready to marry the girl you love. And if you want to know why I didn't give it you when you proposed to Lindsey and Peyton, it's because either of them were the wrong girls to wear that special ring. _

_Then I interrupted her, "Ma, I did love Lindsey."_

"_I know but you weren't IN love with her. I don't know if Brooke ever told you this before but when you two were together but when she found out Keith had proposed to me, she told me that she was happy for me I was finally marrying the only man that I really loved and that one day she would love to marry you. I thought she was joking but when I looked at her, she had the biggest smile on her face and that's when I knew that I wanted you to marry her. So when Keith died, I wanted nothing more than you giving the ring to Brooke when you were ready to make her your wife."_

"_Mom, I can't let you give the ring to me. It's special to you."_

"_I know but I want you to have it so you can give it to that special woman who will make you happy. Brooke is special to you isn't she?" she asked._

"_Of course she is"_

"_Then I want her to have the ring. But Lucas if you mess things up with her, you're a dead man." She said seriously, "and I'm not joking."_

_It scared me a little of how serious she was. But Brooke has always been like a daughter to her._

"_I wouldn't hurt her again, mom. I've learned my lesson and Brooke is the one I want to be with for the rest of my life."_

_That's when I realized I wanted Brooke to be my wife and have a family with her so I asked her. "Mom, is it okay if I ask you for the ring now?"_

"_What?" she said confused._

"_I'm going to ask Brooke to marry me." I simply explained to her._

_I could hear my mom shout in excitement."Oh Lucas, of course you can have the ring. I think that this a great reason to come visit earlier than we planned."_

"_Thanks mom. This means a lot to me."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Brooke remained seated on my lap, starring at the ring. She was crying, hoping it was happy tears. "Pretty girl, are you okay?" I asked wiping the tears streaming down her face.

She smiled and replied, "Yea I am. For the longest time, I'm finally happy." I still wasn't convinced.

"You're thinking about Angie, aren't you?"

"I'm sorry Luke. We're here in Vegas to get away from Tree Hill but I'm here crying when I'm supposed to be happy. I mean I am happy but just thinking about Angie…"

She was rambling so I interrupted her, "Brooke its fine. I know you miss Angie and so do I, but we have to be strong for Angie, okay? I know she misses you and loves you and even though she's back with her parents, she'll always be grateful for what you've done for her, for giving her another chance to live. You just proved to everyone who didn't have faith in you taking care of Angie, that you will be a wonderful mother someday and hopefully soon." I said to her and received a smile from her.

"I just didn't want to be like my mother. I didn't want Angie to feel like I abandoned her just like what my parents did to me" She said, lowering her head.

I then lifted her chin back up and said, "Hey, but you didn't Brooke. You would never be like your parents, especially your mom. They're missing out on a great daughter. "

All of a sudden, her lips were against mine. "You're so good to me Luke. I don't know what I would do without you," she said cupping my cheeks and kissing me again.

"And you'll never have to find out. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis Scott. "I kissed the top of her head then her lips.

"Brooke Scott...I like the sound of that." She smiled.

We started kissing again and the next thing we know, our clothes were all over the floor.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
